


A Slow and Cold Burn

by Blackassassin1



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bullying, Dreams, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mystery, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackassassin1/pseuds/Blackassassin1
Summary: Mabel comes to grips with hidden feelings. And discovers a method to act on them without any opposition.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, chances are you may be familiar with another fic that I've made titled "Mabel Takes What's Hers", that was abandoned on a cliffhanger. I kind of fell out of it due to personal issues, but I've decided to continue where I left off. Except I would be starting the story much earlier in the timeline than before. I felt I didn't I didn't do the best job on setting up the plot. Basically I didn't know explain elements of the next chapter with the information I had provided thus far.
> 
> Although knowledge of the previous iteration is unnecessary. In fact forget there even was a previous one. Previous fic? What are you talking about? Never heard of it.

She prayed they wouldn’t find her by the sounds of her sobs as she hid in the broom closet. School had let out nearly two hours ago, she should be on her way home, to pack and prepare for her and her brother’s trip to spend the summer with their Great Uncle in Oregon. After that they’d enter high school. Maybe high school would treat her better than middle school was. Had she endured another minute of “kids just being kids”, she surely would have stabbed that little trollop Brandi with a number 2. Just in the hand of course, that may teach her to so caringly cut out a piece of her hair that had her minty bubble gum stuck in it, mysteriously. A brunette with light blue tips, this classmate and her gang had been harassing Mabel for the better part of the school year. Why? Well Mabel was just the type to attract attention, she just wished it was more of the “OMG, I too adore baby animals, arts and crafts and late last century pop bands” variety.  
“* _Sniff_ * Hehe.”  
This latest prank was the last straw. She had tried in the past to engage Brandi as a potential friend, to stop the bullying in the healthiest way she knew. This led to Brandi and her girls tricking her into going to the bathroom after school was over and locking lips with a gentleman that was not from their middle school. Or any middle school for that matter. The only reason no one else knows of this is because Olivia (whom Mabel still feels incredibly grateful towards) “forgot” to take the picture with her phone. At least one them had a conscience.   
“Mabel! Dammit girl I said I was sorry.”   
Mabel seized on ground where she sat, knees close to her face. She definitely didn’t need them seeing her like this.  
“Brandi, let’s just forget her and leave, it’s the last day,” Olivia said.  
“Liv, shut the hell up please. What do you like her or something?” Brandi's voice was half teasing, half accusing.  
“Says you, you know some would consider that you have some kind of obsession over Pines.”  
“Oh puh-lease,” Brandi retorted. “You know what, whatever. Let’s go.”   
Mabel felt relieved and frustrated at the same time. She was hiding like a scared toddler because she couldn’t find the back bone to tell them off. And maybe rip out some of Brandi's hair as well. She definitely couldn’t fight all six of those girls. But at least she’ll only have to wait a few more minutes-  
“Hey, what the hell did you do to my sister?  
Mabel jerked from her position and almost knocked over a mop next to her. That was…  
“Dipper! Let go off me!,” Brandi screeched.   
Mabel moved towards the door of the closet, peering through the key hole. Dipper had his hand tight gripping Brandi’s forearm. He looked pissed.  
“Randy has the same class as you. He told me he saw you grab my sister and...”  
“Dammit, this is assault y'know!” Brandi gritted her teeth, pain clear on her face. Mabel’s face was pressed against the door, drinking in the scene. She hadn’t told her brother about them, because she didn’t think he really needed to be involved or tell on them. She still thought at the time that she could talk them down herself, maybe even throw a punch and hope the rest don’t gang up on her.  
Dipper gave no sign of releasing her.  
“What the heck is wrong with you? I thought something seemed off about her every time you guys got close,” Dipper exclaimed.  
“The girl said ‘Let go!’ you creep!” one of Brandi’s entourage kicked Dipper in the shin causing him to buckle over in pain, releasing his grip. Mabel almost yelped from her position. Before he could even try to get up, Brandi kicked him in the head, dazing him. The rest, kept kicking him all over his body. Olivia didn’t take part but didn’t try to stop them either. Mabel couldn’t take this anymore. Bursting from the closet, faster than they could even move to face her, Mabel slammed her tiny fist straight into Brandi's eye. Before the rest could even react to this new development, Mabel was already straddling the girl, yanking a fist full of her hair.  
“Hey Brandi, y'know I was real inspired by your work earlier, I just had to TRY IT OUT MYSELF!” Mabel said with effort as she pulled, a shriek rang out from the young girl as strand after strand of brown curls left her scalp and then-  
Her cheek felt cold. Dipper was in front of her looking in her direction. He seemed right side up despite the fact that he was still lying on the floor. He was moving his mouth but she couldn’t hear anything at all over some loud ringing in her ears. In fact it was getting a bit hard to see too, everything turning hazy and darker bit by…bit…

…………………………………………………..…………………………………………………..…………………………………………………..

“….lo.”  
“…ello.”  
“any….in the…”  
Her eyes fluttered open, her large bed soft against her back and the star light pattern on the high ceiling dazzling with rainbow colors against the morning sun. She flick her hand and the curtains surrounding the bed parted. Her nightgown swayed as she hopped onto the floor. She had been trapped in this castle for who knows how long. She was chased here by the neighboring townsfolk, who found her unique nature frightening and threatened to burn her alive. She ran away, taking refuge in this abandoned castle due to claims of it being haunted. Unfortunately it wasn’t. It was empty and she was truly alone in the world. At least the villagers would leave her be, even if out of fear.   
“Hello… anyone there?”  
There it was the voice that woke her up. More children coming to provoke the “Witch in the Castle” by throwing dead frogs in her window probably.   
_Why are kids so cruel, I’m a kid and I’m not like that. Must be something in the well,_ Mabel mused. She thought of raining frogs onto them.   
_Or maybe just poison them all and be done with it… just kidding._  
“Any one home?”  
 _Oh right my new ‘visitor’._  
Crossing to the window sill she peered over downwards to see a boy. He looked and sounded about her age, but due to a strange bucket looking thing on his head she couldn’t see any other details.  
“Waddya want?” she was already tired of having human visitors for the rest of the day.   
“Are you the witch they call ‘Mabel’?” he sounded genuinely curious.  
“Uh wrong, I’m the Mabel they call witch”, She retorted, “I prefer ‘Mistress of Mystics' or 'Mabel the magical' or any other like titles, thank you very much.”  
“Um, OK,” the boy seemed unsure of how to continue, “I heard you can help me with something.”  
“Oh and why should I?” Mabel didn’t really want run the lad away. This was the first time she had a conversation with someone that wasn’t a rat or an oddly shape stain on the wall. “Hold on. I’ll be right down.” She walked out of the master bedroom. Down the hall. And the finally she was at the four story high spiral staircase. It would take quite some time to get to the bottom if she would walk or even run. But she was Mabel, the greatest magic user in… perhaps a mile and a half… 2 mile radius tops. Climbing over the railing she looked down towards her destination, the first floor. Smiling, she dived, falling face first straight down. Right when she reached the second floor, she activated a spell making her as light as air. She floated down slowly, her nightgown making no effort to hide anything from a potential peeper. As her feet touched the ground, she deactivated the spell and strode towards the large heavy looking door. She undid the one bolt it had then it pretty much swung open due to the gentle breeze outside. There he was. She was right, he did look about her age, was her height as well. A dark blue vest on top of a red shirt, a pair of brown pants, dirty boots that had done a fair bit off walking to get here. And finally, his odd choice of headwear. A knight’s helmet, clearly too big for his little head.  
“You lost my guy? Y’know you’d probably be able to find your way home if you didn’t have that thing on your dome.”  
He grabbed at the helmet defensively.  
“This is my knight’s helmet. In wearing it, I show that I’m a knight, defender of the innocent and good.”  
“Really?”  
“Well, um, no. Truthfully I just had no other means to defend myself out here. My dad’s a 'smith and I’m sure he wouldn’t mind one of his helmet's going missing for a short while.”  
“And why not just take a sword? Doesn’t he make those too?” Mabel crossed her arms.  
“W-well h-he didn’t have any out at the time. Yeah.” He avoid her gaze, even under the shade of the helmet’s visor Mabel could see that.   
“Then _why_ are you here?” Mabel made herself sound impatient.  
“I wanted to see you, if you were real. And ask if you could help me.”  
 _There it was. Of course he wants something. Why would anyone visit me otherwise._  
“I need help-”  
“Hey you crummy witch, get out here!” a familiar voice rang out, interrupting the young boy.  
“Oh great,” Mabel said sarcastically. A group of girls, six in total, approached the castle.  
“Oh great, these guys,” Mabel sighed. These girls have been bothering her for a while now.  
Don’t they have anything better to do today? Wait, I could just ask.  
“Don’t you have anything better to do today?” Mabel shouted.  
“Oh, but little witch we came all the way out here to say hello,” the girl in front said, her brown hair with sky colored tips swayed in the gentle breeze.   
“Well, as you can see, I already have a guest to entertain today, so you’ll have to come back…hmm, how about never?” Mabel smiled.  
“Well, I guess you’ll have to clear up your schedule then!”  
A flash blinded Mabel and loud crashing noise nearly deafened her. As she recovered her senses, she saw the source. To any other it’d look like a twig she had found on the ground. But Mabel knew better. That village trollop Brandi got her hands on a magic wand.  
“Where did you get that?”   
“That business, witch, is none of yours.”  
“What’s going on?” the boy squealed from inside the helmet.   
“You’re about see me kick this little butthead back to mommy,” Mabel declared proudly.   
“Oh really? You literally look like you just got out off bed. Are you trying to impress ‘bucket head’ here? Let me help.”  
Suddenly the gentle breeze grew in intensity and swirled around Mabel. Her nightgown was lifted up exposing her underwear, simple white panties.   
Mabel almost screamed. She turned and saw the boy gawking at her derriere. “Look away!”  
“Oh God, I’m sorry,” the boy turned away quickly. He was more embarrassed than scared for his life now.   
Mabel, with a motion commanded the winds to die down, awarding her a relative sense of modesty.  
“That’s it, you’ve lost your consciousness privileges,” Mabel fumed. Raising her hand, Mabel whispered ancient words of a language long forgotten, calling forth powers from beyond this miniscule plane of reality. The boy watched in disbelief as she floated into the air, looking upward with eyes glowing white, surrounded by wispy trails of energy. And then as she was about to strike the blow to end it, she was hit. By a projectile of some sort… It was a rock. One of them threw a rock. Losing concentration, she fell on her bum. Before she could get back up, the magic stick of her current adversary was thrust into her face, booping her nose.  
“Holy shit, look at me girls. I’m about to paint this castle’s walls with this one. And afterwards the village, and some of the nearby ones will pay us beautifully for this service. I mean,” Brandi's eyes glowed with murderous intent, “it’d be silly not too.”   
Blasted with arcane energy Mabel writhe in pain on the ground before the castle.  
So this is it, this is how the great Mabel dies, cooked inside out half naked on the ground. I’ll probably poop myself after I die. That’s something that happens right? That’s what they say. But who even is “they” and what’s their deal with inspecting deados for poo… wait a minute, I don’t feel as 'dying' as I was a second ago.  
Regaining herself she saw that the ‘knight boy' had rushed Brandi grabbing the wand with one hand and pulling her hair with the other.   
“Let my go you freak!” Brandi screeched.   
“No!” the boy screamed back. “As of five minutes ago, I am a knight, sworn to protect people from monsters like you.”  
Still very injured, the magically inclined girl rose to her, deciding this time to go with a spell with a shorter wind up.   
“Hey kid, move!” Mabel commanded. The boy understood and strafed, giving Mabel a clear line of sight on her target. Before Brandi could react, she was hit by a bolt of magic, which knocked her to the ground. Quickly sitting up, rage in her eyes, she flicked her wand to counterattack. But the wand slip out her grip, landing a few feet away from her. Brandi dashed forward to retrieve the wand, but found herself hopping on all fours.   
“What the-,” Brandi inspected her and noticed that her skin was changing to a brownish-green color as well as secreting a slimy substance. “What did you do to me?”  
“I simply made you as ugly as you were on the inside.”  
“Turn me back!” now her voice was beginning to sound toad like and her body began to shrink.  
“No,” Mabel responded coldly. “You don’t get a second chance. In fact…”. Mabel turned her attention to the rest of Brandi’s group, who all wore expressions of deep fear. “…none of you do.”  
Much quicker than Brandi, instantaneous even, the remaining girls were turned into wildcats. They all immediately turned their attention towards the one and a half foot tall, frog-human hybrid. They snarled viscously, clearly having lost their human senses.   
“Wait, girls, stop! It’s me! You gotta- hey stay back! Please! Olivia! No! Aaaaaaaahhhh!!!”  
As Brandi was ripped apart by her once close friends, the boy approached Mabel.   
“Are you okay?” he asked.  
“Oh me? I feel great. Thanks for the assist.”  
“No problem. Although I can’t shake the feeling that we just murdered someone. ”  
“Pssh. She deserved it though.” Mabel said, dismissively.  
“Oh, OK.”   
“But enough about them. How about you, Mr. Knight. You pretty much saved my life and that won’t go unrewarded.” She reached to remove the helmet but the boy recoiled back. “What’s wrong?” She said, feeling a bit offended.  
“Promise you won’t laugh or anything?”  
“Um…yes?”   
The boy sighed. With a hand on both sides of the helmet he raised it off of his head. Mabel stared in awe. Messy brown curls similar to hers sat on top of a round face, with a pink tinted nose and brown eyes.   
“So...,” Mabel began, “I was expecting like a gross monster face or scars or something… kinda conflicted on whether I’m disappointed or not.”  
“No, look here.” He pointed to his forehead. Mabel didn’t notice before because it was half obscured by his hair. Pushing his hair up, she saw the dots that adorned his forehead in the uncanny shape of the Big Dipper constellation.  
“That’s so cool,” Mabel blurted out.   
“It is?” The boy was clearly surprised.   
“You kidding? That’s amazing! Do you know lucky you must be to-.”  
“Well I don’t feel lucky,” The boy said solemnly, “I was always made fun of because of this stupid thing. My whole life people spread rumors about me, saying that I was marked by demons or space aliens or something?”  
“Space aliens?”  
“Exactly! I don’t even know what that is!” He said before calming down. “I came here because I want you to get rid of it. You can do that right?”  
“Yes.”  
“Great! Um, is this gonna hurt? If so, just make it quick.”  
Mabel thought briefly for a moment before finally answering: “No.”  
The boy was dumbfounded. And scared. “‘No’? What do you mean ‘no’?”   
“I mean do you really want to change how you look to satisfy a bunch of idiots that never liked you in the first place. Think about it: you go back there with your de-dippered self, they’re not gonna stop being mean to you. You’ll still be ‘that kid that had that weird birthmark’ to them.”  
“I… you might be right,” The boy was seemingly admitting defeat.  
“I know I’m right, I’m experienced in dealing with rotten kids, as you just saw.”  
“Yeah I’m try to forget, thanks. Also your basically telling me to not go home. Where else am I supposed to live?”  
“Um… here?” Mabel said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
“What!? Are you serious? I mean, are you sure?”  
“Of course I’m sure. God, you know, most guys would be ecstatic about being invited by cute girl to live in her castle. A cute girl in her undies no less.”   
“I get that! Sorry. I get it. But why?”  
“Hmm.” The girl appeared lost in thought, contemplating his question. “Would you believe it’s because I just want to?”. He looked unconvinced.  
“Have you really been living here all by yourself?” He asked, looking up at the imposing structure. Looking back at her, he noticed a self-conscious expression, creep onto her face. “Not that there’s anything wro-.”  
“But it is wrong!” She ejaculated. She stood with her hands in balls to sides, head pointing down. She looked ready to cry. The boy had no idea what to say, he wasn’t much equipped for battle, much less crying girls, but he knew he had to do something. So he closed the distance and wrapped his arms around her. She was very clearly startled by his sudden invasion of her personal space, but reciprocated, unclenching her hands and placing them on his back.   
“I don’t usually do this, if it isn’t obvious,” the boy said softly. “Girls weren’t exactly my strong suit.”  
Sniffling she responds, “Well you’re doing pretty good so far. You’re right, I’ve been by myself for so long. Too long. I’ve been in every room, found secret pathways and hiding spots. I read every book I could find, even the ones with no pictures. All that to entertain myself. And you know what? When you’re walking around in such a big house, you just become more aware of how alone you really are.”  
He didn’t know what to say after all that? What can you even say? So he just stayed quiet for another 30 seconds, giving her ample time to collect her.  
“Um… I should probably let go of you now.”  
“Probably.”  
“I-uhh…You’re not really letting me.”  
“Oh. Sorry.” Finally she lets go, taking a step back.  
“Don’t be. As far as I’m concerned I’m still your friendly neighborhood knight… with no sword…or armor… or status…money…”  
“Ahem.”  
“Huh? Oh yeah, my point. I said earlier that I’d protect you. That includes from negative thoughts too. And if a hug is the ideal weapon, I’ll fight all day if I have to.”  
“Did you just say that you want to hold me tight all day long in really roadabout and poetic way?”   
“Oh damn! Is that how that sounded?” he hung his head, face in his palm.  
“Hey, don’t get it twisted. That was sweet. Didn’t you say weren’t good with girls just a minute ago. Cuz I’m a girl, and you’ve got me swooning. See this is face,” she pointed towards herself, “this is my ‘swoon’ face, Dipper.”  
“Hehe, well, girls back home saw me as more strange than charming. So thanks for saying that. Also you just called me 'Dipper'. What the heck.”   
“I’m sorry. I know you feel really self conscious about that mark. But it’s so cool. And I couldn’t help but call you that…. Also I don’t know your name.”  
“It’s Mason.”  
“Mmm…Nah, Dipper's better.”  
“I see. I guess if I’m staying here I’ll have to get used to that.”   
Mabel beamed. Literally, she glowed with magic despite her fatigue. “So it’s official? You’re gonna be my cuddle knight forever?”  
“For the foreseeable future,” Dipper clarified.  
“Can we negotiate that to ‘forever’?” She wrapped her arms around his waist again, pulling him close enough to whisper in his ear, “Please~.”   
Dipper’s eyes bulged in the direction of her head pressed against his. Hot breath and inaudible promises tickled his earlobe, making him shiver. He grabbed her shoulders and put a bit of distance between them. He didn’t let go however. Mabel was a bit disappointed and afraid, afraid her advances may have been a bit too much for this boy she had only met today. But she sees his eyes, glimmering with something he didn’t display before, breath ragged from the verbal stimulation. She knew exactly what he wanted. She leaned in, closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly. She knew he was doing the same. And then…

…………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………..…………………………………

“Hu-huh? Whu…,” Mabel was staring at muted beige with cracks and cobwebs. She was lying down on something soft. Or at least something softer than jagged rocks.   
_That was weird. That’s supposed to be weird right? Because I feel kinda disappointed about it ending. But Dipper’s my brother. Why did I dream a bout smooching my bro? Well I think he wasn’t my brother in the dream just some other cute boy. With his face and personality… It’s probably just a one time thing anyway. Why am I overthinking this? It’s fine, I’m fine. Then…why am I in the nurse’s office if I’m fine? Ow, what happened? That’s right I remember now, Brandi and her goons, the closet and Dip-_  
She sat upright, her head feeling like it would fall off if shook hard enough. “Dipper?! Dipper, where-?”  
And there he was sitting on a chair next to the wall of the nurse’s office, facing the right side of the small cheap bed. He was asleep, a piece of gauze stuck on his forehead. She remembered what happened before her premature nap. One of the girls must have knocked her out with something heavy. A book bag, perhaps?   
“They must be long gone, laughing to themselves, patting each other on the back for a job well done,” Mabel fumed, “When I get my hands on Brandi, I’ll rip more than a piece of hair!”  
“Mabel? Are you up finally?” Dipper have been awoken by Mabel’s less than quiet monologue. Yawning he stood up and walked to her side. “How do you feel?”  
“Like someone kicked me in the head,” she replied agitatedly.  
Dipper chuckled. “No that’s how I feel. You should feel like someone hit you with a copy of “Basics of Chemistry” Vol. 2,” he said straightforwardly.  
“And here I thought that Math would be the one to do me in,” she reciprocated his levity. She certainly needed it.  
“I called Mom, but I didn’t tell her about Brandi. Just that we’d be home late.”  
“Good.”  
“Yeah, I thought you’d think so,” the line had a hint of accusatory tone behind it, which Mabel picked up on.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”   
“Why didn’t you tell me you were being bullied? I just know this wasn’t the first time this has happened.”  
“I was- I- you didn’t need to-.”  
“I didn’t need to know? Is that it? Mabel, why wouldn’t you say something,” Dipper turned his head, looking at nothing in particular, “I knew that something was wrong, you always made a face when you went to that class. I just assumed you were just having trouble with the subject.”  
“Is that why you were asking if I needed a refresher on hydrocarbons last night?”   
“Don’t dance around the issue here. Why didn’t you say something? Do something?”  
Mabel hung her, smiling solemnly. “Because I’m an idiot, I guess.” Dipper narrowed his eyes in concern, not yet interrupting. Mabel continued, “You know how I am, Dipper. I’m a fun addicted, art and craft making, boy loving, cute animal adopting-until-mom-or-dad-finds-out-and-makes-me-get-rid-of-them-even-when-beg-not-to,” Mabel took a deep breath, “type of girl. I just didn’t know that there were girls that saw that as being weird.”  
“You do express yourself a bit more ‘excessive’ than others do,” Dipper admitted, but quickly became stern, “but that’s no excuse to cut your hair like that.”  
“Thanks bro, I’d never have guess that without your genius input,” Mabel bit back with venomous sarcasm, “Oh I’m sorry, was I a bit ‘excessive’?” Dipper didn’t say anything in response, and Mabel was afraid she might have came off as too hostile. “I’m sorry Dip, I was gonna tell you. At least, after what happened today.”  
“But why not before? Do they have something on you?”   
“No. I just, I wanted to talk them down myself. You didn’t need to get involved. You shouldn’t have to be,” Mabel’s voice teetered down as she got to the end.   
“So you didn't want to involve me,” Dipper contemplated this information and sighed.   
“I’m sorry, Dipper,” tears began to swell, “I should have told you sooner, but… I just thought I could help myself for once. One moment I feel like I could take on the world, like no amount of negative comments on my Sev'ral Times cover vids could bring me down. And then I see them and I break. They have their fun, I roll with the punches, I feel like an doofus afterwards. Rinse and repeat for several months. Time flies.  
“Mabel…,” Dipper didn’t know what to say. He knew she’d just deflect any words of comfort he could offer. So he decided…  
“Whoa!” Dipper was startled by her sudden moves. She had grabbed him, pulling him into deep hug. He was uncomfortable so he had to lie down a bit on top of her, one foot still on the ground.  
“You were gonna subject me to awkward sibling hugs weren’t you?” Dipper was surprised by her accurate prediction. “I know how you think brother. And I won’t take a hug-ssault sitting down.”  
“So you predicted my moves, very impressive,” Dipper decided to play along, “but did you expect THIS?!” Before Mabel could process his words, Dipper had his mouth on her cheek, blowing raspberries.   
“Ew! Dipper stop!” Mabel screamed, laughing. She was so gross out, she didn’t realize that she was grabbing him tighter. They thrashed about giggling and Mabel sought revenge. A sharp nibble on his cheek should do the trick. But as she made her move, he happened to turn his head at the wrong moment.   
“Ah, Maheh?” was all Dipper could enunciate. Because his sister was biting on his bottom lip. And was taking a while to let go. Mabel panicked internally.  
Oh no, what have I done? What am I doing? Why haven’t I stopped doing it yet?  
She then decided to commit to this predicament and applied more pressure.  
“Ah, ah, augh! Mabeh, stah!” Dipper pleaded as best he could.  
“Say yuh gif uff,” Mabel expressed with occupied teeth.  
“Ah giff, Ah giff!”   
Mabel released her brother’s lip and body, allowing him to stand upright again. She then quickly jumped out of the bed, stretching and walking towards their bags that were on the floor. Maybe if she carried on as if nothing weird happened, Dipper would follow suit. And it seemed to work. Dipper clearly looked confused, but dropped whatever thought he had about it. Mabel was just being her 'excessive' self.  
Mabel broke the silence. The more they’d talked, the less he'd think. “Where is the nurse anyway?” Mabel was genuinely curious as to the absence of the nurse in her own office.   
“She left to do something in another building. I told her it was fine to leave us. I just needed bandaging for my ‘fall’, and just needed to rest your head after ‘fainting’,” Dipper explained.   
Mabel's eyes widened with surprise. “You lied?”.  
“At this point, there's not really much point to tattle. Unless you want our parents to find out and give you the same lecture I was, only 10 times worse and in stereo.” Mabel visibly cringed at the thought. Dipper continued, “Besides we can give those harpies a piece of our minds after we come back from summer break. And I don’t need you want mom cancelling the trip because we got in a fight.”  
“It was bit one-sided to call a ‘fight,.” Mabel commented under her breath.   
“Well, the next time you in trouble, I guess I’ll just look the other way then,” Dipper replied, half joking but clearly offended by her comment.  
“Dipping Dots, don’t be like that. I’m sorry,” Mabel grabbed his hands with her own, moving them about as if to jostle positivity back into Dipper’s body. “You were my hero today, don’t ever think otherwise.”  
Dipper broke a bit at her gaze, so full of worry and regret, despite her smile. “Yeah, yeah whatever. Let’s just get out of here before our parents get nervous. You look like you can walk fine. Does your head hurt?”  
“A little, but it’s going down.”  
“Well stay close to me in case you feel faint.” Dipper punctuated his instruction by lifting both bags to carry.  
“Whoa there, ‘big guy’, I said you were a hero, but that doesn’t mean you have to play Superman. Didya forget you got hit in the head too,” Mabel said, taking her own bag.   
“But you’re the one that got concussed, I just got scraped a bit.”   
“Whatever, tough guy. Let’s go home.”  
“Alright,” Dipper forfeited.   
As they walked out into the school yard, glowing amber from the setting sun, towards the exit and bus stop.   
“Thank you, Dipper.”  
“Did you already say that?”  
“Well I’m saying it again. …I love you.”  
“Yeah, I know.”  
“Say it back.”  
“W-what? You know I-”  
“Just say it. Please.”  
Dipper sighed then stopped. She halted with him. The cool summer air blew against them, making Mabel’s hair bounce and making the birthmark and gauze on Dipper’s forehead more visible. Orange glow lit the scene on icy fire. They were pretty much alone in this burning still world. Mabel watched as Dipper looked into her twinkling eyes and said:  
“I love you, Mabel.”  
Mabel stared a bit. Entranced, or perhaps contemplating. Dipper was a bit concerned that her might have made the situation awkward somehow.   
“Eh.”  
“Eh?” Dipper repeated.  
“It was an attempted.”  
“What the, are we grading ‘I love you’s now,” Dipper laughed.  
“Yup, and you didn’t really reach first place of the ‘reassuring your upset sister’ category,” she informed, as-a-matter-of-factly.   
“Oh whatever, well, don’t expect a ‘retry’ any time soon.”  
They laughed and a minute later their bus arrived. Taking their seats, they remained relatively quiet for the rest of the trip. This left Mabel alone with her thoughts. Thoughts that probably should be left alone. But unbeknownst to the young Pines girl, an icy fire had started inside her. Oh so small, that it barely existed, but it would never be fully put out. And it’s only getting bigger from here on out.

…………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………..…………………………………

**July. 3 years later.**

“…If you or anyone have any information that can lead to the location of Brandi Andrews, please contact your nearest police station or 911. A $20,000 reward is being offered for her safe return. This has been the evening news, Chuck Bernstein signing o-” * _click_ *.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She probed irresponsibly and discovered something else entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Yeah. This took a while to get here didn't it. Between other life problems and the first draft being lost, I didn't have much motivation. But constant notifications kept reminding me: "Oh! That's right, people what me to actually finish this thing." So here's thing, thing two of... God knows. If your disappointed with the word count, don't worry. So am I. But I gotta save the more interesting things for their own chapters.

It’s now been a month into their summer holiday in Gravity Falls and in that month Dipper and Mabel Pines had seen and done things that no one would dream of experiencing in their lifetime, much less in their preteens. From gnomes to dream demons, the Mystery Twins©®™ had prevailed over many a threat and discovered many hidden wonders and anomalies. One such wondrous anomaly is that of summer romance, and both twin had their own issue to tackle. Dipper had spend his summer pining (ha) for the cashier of his Great Uncle Stan's tourist trap: the Mystery Shack. A 15 year old redheaded lumberjane complete with the stereotypical jeans and flannel, Wendy Corduroy. Easy going and easy to approach, Dipper was essentially magnetized to her. Mabel on the other hand was having trouble finding a single eligible bachelor. Many were either too weird out by her impulsive and random personality or were much to weird for her. Weird ranging from puppet fetish to a psychic stalker midget showman to a bunch of gnomes in a trench coat trying to force her to be their queen and probably breeding stock. Point is Mabel is not having any luck in the romance department. In fact it wouldn’t be so mad to say that Dipper was pulling ahead, if even just by a hair, by having a consistent crush he was working on, slowly but unsurely. So Mabel has taken it upon herself to help her brother in his love quest. Maybe she could receive some sort of vicarious satisfaction from seeing her brother advance romantically.

“Hey, Dip?” They had been lounging about in their attic room for a few minutes, the afternoon cool mountain breeze flowing from the single window in their room and the slightly open bedroom door, Mabel was reading a teen magazine, giggling softly to herself in regards to a personality quiz that matched her with some kooky looking anime character she never heard of. She contemplates the idea of dying her own hair pink as well. Would likely avoid the weird ketchup stains on the face. Dipper in his bed cross-referencing information in his mysterious journal he had found with the recent odd happenings near the more mountainous area of Gravity Falls. None of his less homicidal contacts in the woods could or would explain what was happening. Either too scared to talk or dumb to give a proper explanation. Dipper was deep into a chapter regarding prankster goblins and it was relatively quiet so Dipper gave a small start at his sister’s beckon.

“Oh, um, yeah, what’s up?” Dipper responded, forcing the casual tone just a bit.

“Making any head way with our redheaded co-worker. Managed to let out more than a 'H-hi, Wendy'?” She teased, mimicking his voice cracking.

“OK, wow, uh, so to what do I owe the pleasure of this random personal attack,” Dipper tried to give of an attitude of snark, even smirking, but Mabel could see the hurt in his eyes.

“Oh darn, Dip, sorry,” she sat up, legs off the side of her bed, facing him. “I guess that came out a bit sour.”

“It’s okay. Truth hurts I suppose,” Dipper said, a dry chuckle following.

“Oof man, I was just trying to make small talk, not make you sad and stuff.”

“Since when did **you** ever need to initiate small talk with me? We’re siblings. We usually just say whatever.”

“I’m just curious is all. Wondering if you made any breakthroughs and all that.”

“As I said before, we’re siblings. You’ve already witnessed most of my attempted ‘breakthroughs’,” Dipper was starting to get a bit annoyed, but tried not to show it. Mabel knew that she was pushing it, but she still pressed on.

“I’m just saying,” Mabel said a bit slower, clearly choosing her words carefully, “I think your methods aren’t really changing your position from ‘co-worker’ to ‘guy she wants to kiss a lot’.”

“Ahh. So your random ‘small talk’ is just you trying to do force yourself into my love life,” Dipper said.

Mabel replied under her breath, “Or lack of one.”

Dipper finally gave up on his research into the current main mystery of the Falls, closing the Journal and sitting up to look his twin in the eye. “Well clearly my hyperactive, sugar addicted sister has knowledge that I’m just to much of a wound up nerd to pick up on.”

Mabel ignored the bite in his remark. “You are wound up though,” she said.

“Mabel no offense,” he started.

_Oh no. Here it comes._

“But you don’t get to criticize my relationship status.”

“I-I know,” she said, a bit defeated. But she steeled herself, “but your situation is so much different than mine.”

“In what way,” Dipper said curiously.

“I don’t know! Just is!” Mabel half-shouted.

“Okayyy,” Dipper tried to bring the temperature of the conversation back down a bit. _I didn’t start this stupid topic anyway._

“I’m sorry, Dipper,” Mabel was now wiping her eyes. “ I really don’t know. Every time a cute boy shows up I don’t know how to think anymore. Like 'if I don’t get this guy to fall in love with me, I’ll never get another chance’.”

“But you usually don’t know a thing about them, beside super basic surface level stuff. You just like them 'cause their handsome or at the very least not Gideon.”

“I mean,” Mabel turned her head to the side, but continued glancing his way, “…it’s not like you’re any better.”

“Excuse me.”

“Well, *scoff* I mean s'not like you really know her that well either,” she said, folding her arms.

“Mabel, I’ve- we have known and worked with Wendy for a whole month.”

“That’s not that long.”

“Lot longer than 2 seconds, Mabel!”

“Wha- well I- you-!” Mabel was red in the face. She mad, but not specifically at Dipper. Mostly at herself for putting herself into this situation. Knowing your own personal flaw is one thing. Having someone else throw it into your face was just painful. Especially your brother. But Dipper wasn’t done yet it seemed.

“What the heck is wrong with you, Mabel! I thought you were trying to help me in your weird way, but it really seems like you’re trying to drive me away from Wendy!”

Mabel went wide eyed, mouth agape at his words. “What?! No! Why would I-?” She couldn’t speak, the situation was getting worse and worse. Just two minutes ago, things were perfectly fine.

Dipper was breathing heavily now, hopped up on adrenaline for a fight that didn’t exist. He should stop. Calm down before he says something that damages their relationship further. But adrenaline has a way of making you act without thinking.

“I bet,” Dipper started, staring right into his sister’s eyes, that looked like they were on the verge of tears. He briefly wondered how he must look. He face felt tight. “I bet that you’re trying to get me to give up own Wendy ( _Stop Dipper!_ ) is because then ( _you can never take this back, don’t say it!_ )… is because then I’d be just as unloved and hopeless as you!”

………………………..………………………..………………………..………………………..

The forest was thick with trees. The light from the outside world was leaking through the ceiling of the verdant castle in beams, shining spotlights on nothing interesting in particular: a few patches of grass, a meter large rock with a few smaller ones hugging to the side of it, the mossy side of a tree and, last and least, a young brunette girl. The whistle of the wind through the trees was calming, the melody guiding the orchestra of chirps, skittering and occasional yelp or bark or growl of a woodland creature. Mabel found the natural symphony oddly comforting, even adding a wayward sob or sniffle to the mix. She had taken temporary refuge upon a tree stump quite a ways into the woods of the Falls. She wasn’t afraid of getting lost, though she wasn’t sure if that was due to being certain of being able to return the way she came or because she wouldn’t be all too opposed to getting lost in these woods forever.

“I don’t really want to kick the bucket. More just disappear into nothing. For a while of course.”

Mabel's breathing steadied as she wiped the remaining evidence from her eyes. She considered when she would make her eventual return to the Mystery Shack. To Dipper. Despite her tranquil surroundings, her blood boiled thinking of her brother.

_Why the heck did he… How could be even say…_

She could feel the tears threatening to make themselves known again. She took deep inhales and deeper exhales. Mabel sat there, still as she could, trying to remember the conversation that caused her to run from her own bed and into this place.

“I understand I shouldn’t have pushed such a sensitive topic. And especially not give criticism like I know any better. That was stupid. I know. I get that.”

Mabel stood from her dead seat, like she was pulled up by the beam of sunlight that highlighted her existence. She felt rejuvenated by the light and heat.

“But how could he say… that!? Hopeless? Okay, I admit after the tenth guy in almost 4 weeks, I probably don’t look very… well, not hopeless to most people. But… unloved? What does that even mean? That I’m unlikeable. Well I actually have friends here unlike Mr. Bookworm-Loner. Oh Candy. I’m happy you aren’t here to see me like this, you’d probably talk Dipper's ear clean off. And Greta… um, for Dipper’s sake I’m glad you’re not here either,” Mabel giggled at the thought of her two friends. “So what does he mean by that huh?”

.

.

.

“Does **he** not love me?”

Mabel was unconsciously skirting around that conclusion, her mind unable to accept such an idea, such a concept.

“Does he **hate** me?”

She mused over this thought, wondering, hoping that she was over thinking things, but she couldn’t help herself from-

*Snap*

Mabel's thought process grinded to halt at the sound. A dry twig snapped. She just stepped on it. But the concerning detail was how loud it was. Not because the sound was artificially amplified, but because…

“W-what's going on?” she said, almost whimpered. All the sounds of the forest that had been, playing on an endless, imperfect loop had at some point suddenly stopped. No bird chirps, no pitter-patter of a scurrying lizard or bug, no mammal calling to their kin. But the scariest part was the wind. Because chill she felt on her skin, specifically to one angle was proof the wind remained. But the trees that usually rustle in reverence, did not. The forest was still. The darkest parts of this afternoon lit area grow even darker. Or was the sun beam Mabel stood within getting brighter? Either way, she stood in a bright spotlight, unable to discern the less obvious shapes in the darkness that surrounded her.

Mabel put aside the debate in her mind, now fully wishing her brother was here.

Wind changes. It’s in front of her now. But it’s different. It’s not blowing continuously, instead it’s puffs against her then pulls back. Never blowing from behind her. Sound besides her own quickened heart beat finally graced her ear. The wind.

“Wait a minute.”

No. That isn’t wind. It sounded like… breathing. Soft yet laboured, the sound amplified, the source drawing nearer.

“H-hey, if you wanna mess with me I’m seriously not in the mood!” Mabel tried be intimidating, but among the shaking voice, like minded body, tear stained face and insurmountable disadvantages that come with being a literal child, well, even she could tell when she was out of her depth. “I’m serious! I have a grappling hook, and if I hadn’t left it back at the Mystery Shack, I wouldn’t be afraid to use it!”

“My dear child,” an aged female voice croned out with snark. “if you keep it that up you might scare a mouse half to death. Hmm, or maybe to sleep.”

Finally the figured emerged from the ink, closing the distance with an obviously elderly gait. She was hunched, badly, the top of her torso perpendicular to the ground. She covered by a large cyan blanket that obscured her body from top of her head to her feet behind her, trailing on the ground. And due to the unnatural darkness that had assailed the area, her “underside” was like a void. Her head faced perfectly forward, as if she was just a very short person, and the blanket over her head casted a shadow over her eyes, but her pinched nose and dry thin lips were easier to see.

“Hey, first of all, I usually go for lovable cuddliness than fear factor. Two: you shouldn’t creep up on people in the woods, especially people trying to be alone. And you probably should ease it with the messing with the forces of nature or what ever freaky thing you’re doing here.”

The mystery woman pulls in a breath, this pulling on the side of Mabel’s skin facing her. Then bellowed out a rasp ghoulish laugh. Not that loud, but Mabel felt it permeate her body shaking her very core. Mabel felt her joints lock up as she jolted to a straight posture, arms at her side.

“Hahaha*gasp* ohhoho*gasp*”

Mabel couldn’t tell if the old bat was going to keel over then and there, but the fact she couldn’t move even a finger was proof that she was very much in her power.

“Hohohohaaaa…” And with one final breath she finished her laugh, the “wind” finally dying down. “Little girl, I feel your anguish, frustration. I’ve felt this way myself in my youth. Oh but you probably suffer from much different circumstances than myself.” The old woman let out a sigh wrapped with understanding. “But I can sense the self inflicted torment of love. Am I correct, child?”

“If I say ‘yes’ will you let me go?” Mabel inquired, anxiously.

“Let you go from what, dearie?” she responded, seemingly feigning ignorance.

“Hey lady, this isn’t funny. My Grunkle is like 6’3” ( _I think_ ) and probably has no problem punching old ladies,” Mabel realized that’s probably not a good thing to brag about and that she’s probably incriminating her great uncle, but she’s too desperate to back down now. “And Dipper would-.”

“Oh, his name is ‘Dipper’. Odd name, but I won’t be one to judge one's name. Or one’s preferences.”

“What are talking about? Preferences? Just let me go!”

“You’re only unable to move because you are stuck inside yourself. Chained to doubt and fear.”

“I don’t understand what you’re saying. Who are you?”

The mystery woman’s once hidden eyes begin to glow green, presenting themselves for the first time. “A change in the wind. Pushing you towards your most dangerous dreams. Return to me, then you will meet the real me but only after you’ve met the real you.”

...............................................................................................

“Mabel! Please, Mabel, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said. I was just so frustrated, and, and, oh God.”

Dipper paced around deep woods, making sure to leave a trail of natural “breadcrumbs”, whether be sticks, rocks or markings in the ground or trees. If Mabel really did get lost in these woods, getting lost himself wouldn’t help either of them. His sister had disappeared for four hours since his less than admirable reaction to her less than admirable allegation regarding their friend Wendy. It was getting dark, Dipper hoped he wouldn’t regret not bringing a flashlight.

“Mabel, I don’t get you. Why would you say something like that? Wendy might be my crush, but one thing I know for sure is that she our friend. For both of us. I already hope you just saying that to get a ride from me, because, man, did it work. But we’re still gonna talk about this. So you gotta come out, Mabel!” He cups his hands to his mouth and shouts with all his might, “COME BACK TO ME, MABEL!”

“…Dipper…?”

His head snaps into the direction of his name. “Mabel?”

Out of the brush, she emerged but didn’t move very far. She stood in the shadow of the trees, which hid her finer details, but Dipper knew that was his sister.

“Mabel, oh thank God,” Dipper wiped the moisture from his forehead, finally allowing himself to take a breath, “Mabel, I sor-.” He takes a step towards her.

“Wait!” Mabel half shouted. Dipper halted.

“Mabel, what’s wrong?”

The shadowed figure of older twin was visibly trying to compose itself. Once still again, she spoke with as clear a voice she could muster: “Dipper, do you hate me?”

“Mabel…” He knew she would come to this conclusion. Hard not to when he pretty much out right said it. “I swear, if I could take back what I said I would.”

“But you can’t, same way I can’t take back the awful stuff I implied about Wendy,” Mabel remained barely concealed in the dark, Dipper unable to make out her expression.

“T-that’s true, Mabel. You shouldn’t have. I, I,” Dipper began to recall his feelings earlier that afternoon, confusion and disappointment. “I don’t understand. What were you even trying to get out of me? You started out like you were trying to help, but sooner than not it seemed like you just wanted me to give up. To not try. To just accept that Wendy, probably will never see me like, not a kid.”

Mabel remained quiet, daring not to interrupt her brother.

“But I don’t feel like admitting defeat just yet. Maybe Wendy will never like me that way. Maybe I’ll crash and burn and wish I’d stopped weeks or even months ahead. But… right now, at this moment, I feel like I at least have to try.”

“…I’m the worst.”

“Mabel-.”

Mabel started to giggle, but Dipper could hear the sobs in between.

“You were right about me. I am hopeless and after what I said I probably don’t deserve love. I, I, you shouldn’t have to-.”

Dipper surprised even himself, the speed at which he closed the distance between them. Mabel gasped as Dipper entered her space, and wrapped his arms around her.

“Dip, you *sniff* you don’t have to…” but Mabel gave in almost immediately hugging tightly and sobbing into his shoulder. She stepped forward to balance herself, as he pulled her into himself.

“You know,” Dipper rubbed her back, easing her through her emotions, “You are little bit hopeless, but I am too.”

Mabel giggled against him, the last of her sadness dripping away onto him. “But your not unloved. That’s impossible.” Dipper pulls away just a bit. Mabel now realized that Dipper had pulled her out into the light, without her realizing. Dipper could now clearly see his sister’s face and…

“What the-.”

“Darn it, Dipper. I told you not to- *ugghh* now the moment’s weird.”

Mabel had a mustache, glasses, freckles and other interesting designs stenciled onto her face, with marker. “Does it look bad?”

“Did you fall asleep out here? The journal does say that there’s a family of goblins that like to pull pranks.”

“All I know is that I woke up to something itchy on my face, and I saw that ugly green thing smile at me, ‘cause I caught himself marker handed. Then he ran off. And then…”

“I showed up. Well I’m just happy it’s only that. I was getting scared that you got hurt out here.”

Yeah, me too, bro.

“Dipper.”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“Mabel, I’m your brother. I’ll always have your back,” he patted her back to emphasize the point, she giggles to the familiar gesture, “…Mabel?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re not unloved, because I love you.”

“…I know. I’m sorry.”

“I know.”

They both laughed, the seriousness of the situation beginning to become absurd. Dipper hold out on questioning his sister about why she fell asleep and left herself vulnerable to ink based assault. Mabel on the other hand doesn’t recall when she fell asleep. All she remembered was sitting down, warm sun, shifty wind and… green.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments, Corrections and Criticism much appreciated.


End file.
